


the one where Magnus is sick

by stumbledhere



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbledhere/pseuds/stumbledhere
Summary: Magnus is sickTeam: GreenBingo square: H/C





	the one where Magnus is sick

 

Magnus blew his nose miserably into a Kleenex. He had ignored all of Alec’s increasingly worried texts; he couldn’t stand the thought of Alec seeing him this way.

He had just settled into bed with a hot cup of tea, when a loud banging on the door interrupted his misery.

“Magnus,” Alec said, making his way into the bedroom.

Magnus thought about ducking under the covers, but there was nowhere to hide. Alexander was going to see him snotty, with running eyeliner, and uncombed hair.

“There you are,” Alec said, eyes worried.

Magnus sniffled miserably. “Here I am. Behold, how the mighty have fallen!”

Alec’s lips twitched. “I don’t know about the mighty, but you look like you could use some help.”

“Maybe a little,” Magnus admitted reluctantly.

Alec crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s what I’m here for.”

 


End file.
